


Robots in love

by Omnicode



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, meteor shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicode/pseuds/Omnicode
Summary: Genji is unsure what he can get for Zenyatta as valentine's day present.Short drabble genyatta fluff.





	Robots in love

 

 

Genji’s brown furrows, thinking for a solution to his current dilemma; he doesn't know what to get for Zenyatta as valentine's day gift. The regular gift he gives to all his acquaintances each year, a box of chocolates, would be fairly wasteful since his master cannot eat the chocolates and he'd no doubt end up eating said chocolates himself at his request. Why waste good food?

  
Genji ponders about the value of giving him a bouquet of roses... but again, Zen's olfactory sensors were not that sophisticated to take in the mild scent of a rose, nevermind the fact that even if properly cared for, roses would be fleeting and would eventually wither and die. His master would rather tend to a garden and watch the life and nature flourish. Genji wracks his brain, but comes up empty.

  
He hears noises coming from an open door and he realises his feet had taken him in front of Winston’s laboratory.

  
“Winston, are you aware there's a meteor shower tonight?” The muted, peppy tone of Lena chimes from inside the lab.

  
“Oh? Ehem, no... I've been very preoccupied recalibrating my barrier projector,” replies the equally distant voice of Winston. “Er, when is the meteor shower exactly?”

  
“Half past nine, luv. Fancy checking it out with me and Emily? She’s so psyched about it.”

  
“Of course, let me just tweak this just a liii-tle bit...”

  
Genji tunes out the voices, struck by an idea and he rushes to gather the necessary items.

  
~~*~~

  
Genji looks at his arrangement, his sight assisted by his visor; a thick blanket, set of glasses, bottle of omnic oil he had bought from Numbani and saved for special occasions and bottle of mead for himself, flashlight, fluffy pillows, all under the starry night of Gibraltar...

  
He glances over his list of items one last time and then sprints back inside to fetch his master. He had told Zenyatta to wait in the living room for a surprise and he finds the omnic there, waiting patiently for him and he escorts Zenyatta to the cliffside he had prepared earlier.

  
Zenyatta makes a delighted noise when he sees what Genji has set up for them. “This looks wonderful Genji,” he turns towards his pupil and cups his cheek gently. “Thank you my star, for making this.”

  
Genji chuckles internally at the pun and motions him to sit down next to him, pours the drinks and clinks their glasses together. Genji waits with bated breath for Winston to power down the base's lights, so the luminosity does not cover up the star shower and Zenyatta picks up on Genji's anticipation, asking what are they waiting for exactly. Genji waves off his question with an easy smile.

  
“Just wait master, you will love this.” Zenyatta folds his fingers in his customary pose, curiosity peaking.

  
Eight minutes pass before Watchpoint lights suddenly flicker off and Genji points to the sky. “Look master, up there. Do you see them?”

  
A sudden streak in the starlit sky makes Zenyatta gasp. Multitude of shining objects shoot across the milky way above them and they watch, transfixed, at the scenery of meteor shower unfolding. The fainter than normal amount of light pollution gives the stars an ethereal quality that Genji lodges to his memory and he looks at Zenyatta watching the sky enthralled, hands on his mouthplate in a human gesture of being awestruck. Tiny specks of light reflect off his faceplate, optics glowing dimly and Genji spontaneously pulls him into a searing kiss, Zenyatta happily kissing back just as intensely with sparks of omnic energy.

  
Genji ends the kiss and looks at Zenyatta tenderly. This day turned perfect after all. “Happy valentine's day master.”

  
“Happy valentine's day Genji,” Zenyatta softly replies back, lacing his fingers behind his student's head.

  
Their love glows bright like the stars above them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy valentine's day everyone! <3


End file.
